I Like You
by Harumaki03
Summary: Honestamente todos en la redonda, incluyendo al idiota de Sai, parecían saber quién le gustaba, a excepción de la persona en sí. Aquello era inverosímil. (NaruSaku después de 3 milenios. Fallido intento de comedia, sorry :P)


**"I Like You"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Honestamente todos en la redonda, incluyendo al idiota de Sai, parecían saber quién le gustaba, a excepción de la persona en sí. Aquello era inverosímil.

 **Nota:** Tengo abandonado el fandom de **Naruto** , perdóóóóón. No es intencional ni nada. Es solo que, ay. Aquí algo después de tanto tiempo.

 **-/-/-**

El móvil de Sakura sonaba incesantemente mientras ella vociferaba desde el baño que ya iba, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que quién le llamara le escuchará sin contestar eran del menos cero.

Salió envolviendose en la toalla trastabillando mientras corría hasta la mesita de noche donde tenía su móvil cargando. El teléfono había dejado de timbrar y su ceño se frunció ante ello.

Como si quien la llamaba tenía la obligación de quedarse al otro lado esperando a que respondiera después del esfuerzo que había hecho por salir del baño sin morir en el intento.

Soltó un bufido y se secó mejor una de sus manos para poder tocar el aparato y ver quién le llamaba.

 _2 llamadas perdidas._

 _Kitsune_

Pudo atisbar que decía la pantalla sin desbloquearla antes de que su ceño fruncido se hiciera más pronunciado y el teléfono empezará a sonar de nuevo.

El nombre y su imagen de contacto ( _Kitsune_ ) llenaron la pantalla y se sintió tentada de colgarle. Últimamente él había estado muy esquivo y de repente…

Pero le pudo más la curiosidad de saber porqué le llamaba con insistencia y, aunque no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, escuchar su voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —contestó con desenfado.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —saludó la voz al otro lado. No tan enérgica como solía ser siempre, pero conservando su timbre cariñoso—. ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando un montón —lo escuchó suspirar —pensé que estabas evitándome —añadió con tono lastimero.

—No podría ni queriendo —espetó ella, no dejándose embaucar en sus palabras y tono—. Estaba en el baño, mi móvil no es a prueba de agua, como el de algunos personas —y lo escuchó reír nerviosamente al otro lado—. En serio, ¿quién compra móviles a prueba de agua para ducharse con ellos? Ah si, tú.

—Oye, no digas eso, fue más por las fotos bajo el agua en la playa y la piscina —trató de defenderse mientras ella musitaba unos " _umju, umju_ " todo escépticos.

Había extrañado escucharlo hablar de forma tan relajada consigo. Últimamente apenas habían platicado y se había mostrado algo tenso frente a ella, un comportamiento tan atípico de su persona explosiva y abierta que le hacía preguntarse si había dicho u hecho algo para que él estuviera así.

Iba a preguntarle si ya se encontraba mejor cuando le escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en su lugar mientras él emitía un sonido de afirmación.

—Sí —reafirmó —es solo que… ¿te encuentras en casa? —preguntó algo dubitativo.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Bueno, te dije que estaba en el baño —respondió con sorna.

—Podrías estar en casa de Ino y decir lo mismo —refutó él, de igual modo.

—Punto para ti, maldito zorro —musitó en respuesta con fingido tono de molestia—. Pero sí, estoy en casa.

—Bien —le escuchó decir más para sí mismo que en respuesta a ella—. Ven por un minuto, estoy fuera de tu casa.

Sakura abrió los ojos ojos y labios en sorpresa.

—¿Todo esta…?

—Sí, todo está bien. Es solo que necesito hablar contigo. Hay algo que quiero decirte y por teléfono no es adecuado —su tono había cambiado a uno bajo y sutil, como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo.

Un sinnúmero de cosas pasaron por la mente de Sakura en ese instante.

¿Tenía una enfermedad terminal y no se lo había dicho? ¿La policía lo buscaba? ¿Tendría que operarse la cara porque era el hombre más buscado en la faz de la tierra?

—¿Sakura-chan? —le escuchó llamarle un tanto dudoso.

—Estoy aquí, sí. Dame unos minutos y bajo —lo escuchó emitir un sonido afirmativo y colgó.

Ella se quedó mirando el móvil un rato más, antes de reaccionar y ponerse a buscar alguna ropa cómoda y decente. Por algún extraño motivo se sentía realmente ansiosa. Él nunca había sido tan _secretivo_ en todos sus años de amistad, y no eran pocos.

Respiro profundamente, luego de ponerse la ropa más cómoda que había encontrado _(unos pantalones de deportes que habían visto días mejores y una camiseta un tanto ancha)_ , bajó las escaleras, directa a la puerta principal.

—Debes trabajar en tu sincronización —decía, mientras abría la puerta y lo encontró sentado mirando hacia ella, apoyando la espalda en el pequeño barandal del porche—. Siempre me atrapas en los momentos más desprevenidos.

Él alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Mi culpa —respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño mientras luchaba contra el tenue sonrojo que quería posarse en sus mejillas.

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que lo había visto sonreír tan naturalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí? —le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

— _Noup_ —negó, burlón—. Pero ayúdame y haz tiempo conmigo, lo que quiero decirte no es fácil, Sakura-chan —y extendió una de sus manos hacia ella.

Y aquello la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa. El nudo en su estómago solamente se hizo más apretado.

—Me estas asustando, ¿sabes? —ella dio unos pasos y tomó la mano de él, grande y cálida, entre la suya más pequeña.

—No deberías —se encogió de hombros —o tal vez sí —añadió, un tanto pícaro y ella puso sus ojos en blanco mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Notó que llevaba ropas semi-formales. Unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, cuyas mangas largas se encontraban enrolladas hasta la altura de sus codos.

—¿Vas a ir a algún lado después de aquí? —inquirió, un tanto curiosa.

—Probablemente —dijo, misterioso. Y ella le pegó con su mano libre en un antebrazo—. ¡Ouch, eso dolió, Sakura-chan! —exclamó, con fingido tono de dolor.

—Si te rompo la nariz, ahí si te dolerá —amenazó ella, mirándole con sus verdes ojos fieramente—. Deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime porqué rayos has estado tan esquivo conmigo y si tiene algo que ver con lo que sea que tienes que decirme —bufó.

Naruto abrió sus azules ojos en sorpresa, un poco sorprendido pero luego relajó sus expresión. A ella nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Sí, mi actitud en los días pasados tiene que ver con lo que tengo que decirte —entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos y la sintió tensarse un poco.

—¿Acaso hice…?

—No —la interrumpió, apartando la mirada de ella para enfocarla en la mecedora que estaba en una esquina del porche —tú no has hecho nada, Sakura-chan —aclaro, notando los mechones rosáceos que escapaban de ese moño desordenado que se había hecho y que la hacía lucir increíblemente adorable

—Entonces, ¿porqué…? —negó con la cabeza—. Empieza a hablar ya o en verdad voy a romperte la nariz Naruto, hablo en serio —tenía el ceño fruncido y el mismo se profundizó aún más al notar la sonrisa pequeña y algo triste que esbozaba el rubio.

—Antes de entrar de lleno al tema, lo siento —hizo una pausa en la que se aclaró la garganta y Sakura sintió su garganta seca—. Por haber actuado de forma tan infantil durante estos días y no afrontar el problema de frente.

Entonces sí había un problema…

—¿Es algo que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó, un poco recelosa.

—Sí-

—Así que sí hice algo.

—No, Sakura-chan…

—Pero acabas de decir que-

—Sakura-chan…

—… es algo que tiene que ver conmigo y-

—Déjame-

—Y has usado la palabra _problema_ —seguía diciendo ella rápidamente, ignorando el balbuceo del rubio.

—Sí, pero…

—Lo que se traduce a que yo he-

—¡Espera, Sakura-chan! —la sujetó por los hombros, captando su atención—. No mal entiendas las cosas —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Promete que vas a mantenerte en silencio hasta que acabe de hablar.

—Pero —protestó ella.

—No tomará mucho, por favor —vio que los azules ojos de Naruto tenían aquella mirada de súplica que él sabía ella no podía resistir.

Maldición, tantos años de amistad deberían haberle servido para al menos hacerse inmune a eso, pero no.

—Bien, lo prometo. Pero di lo que tengas que decir rápidamente, zorro —bufó, mirándole fijamente.

Él asintió y quitó las manos de los hombros de ella, para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de lo que fuera que fuese a decir.

—Yo —empezó él.

—No me digas que asesinaste a alguien y la policía te busca.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó él, con la mirada cargada de espanto y reproche.

—Lo siento, es que… —lo vio acariciar el puente de su fina nariz. Le gustaba la forma de su nariz, perfilada y elegante, también sus dedos, largos y masculinos.

—Quería hacer esto lentamente pero no me dejas otra opción.

Ella abrió los ojos con fingido espanto.

—¿Acaso vas a matarme…?

—Me gustas —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto siguió con sus brazos cruzados mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y ella parpadeaba con lentitud, atónita.

—Supongo que sí te mate con mis palabras —murmuró Naruto después de unos pocos minutos sin reacción por parte de ella. Enderezó la cabeza y la miró, tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿tú qué? —pareció reaccionar lentamente.

Él se aclaró la garganta y separo los labios para repetir.

—Me gustas, Haruno Sakura —Naruto podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, sus ojos se pasearon por el rostro de ella, que era un poema, y no podía descifrar si iba a matarlo o patearlo fuera de su vida.

Pero él ya se encontraba tan cansado de huir de sus sentimientos por ella, de engañarse a sí mismo, que había tomado la resolución de decirle lo que sentía, aunque ella lo rechazara y lo quisiera fuera de su vida.

Ella escaneó su rostro, en busca de alguna posible señal de burla, pero no. La piel de aquellas mejillas bronceadas ahora tenían un ligero tinte rosa en ellas y su voz, ¡rayos! Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan seriamente pero con tanta dulzura.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Aquello era ilógico. Aquello era…

Sintió su rostro caliente y sabía que debía tener el mismo rojo como un tomate maduro. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo actuar?

Trago en seco mientras su mente trataba de generar algún pensamiento. Era como si al escuchar sus palabras, su cerebro hubiese decidido desconectarse unos minutos _(¡justo en esos minutos que_ _ **verdaderamente**_ _lo necesitaba!)_. Notaba que su respiración era entrecortada, _oh sí_ , porque su corazón había decidido correr un maratón dentro de su caja torácica, justo cuando ella más lo necesitaba en calma.

¡¿Pero qué clase de cuerpo era el suyo que se gobernaba a su antojo?! Pero sabía que no era a su antojo, su cuerpo reaccionaba así por las palabras dichas por _su mejor amigo._

Y sabía que nadie más podría provocar esa reacción en ella.

Se aclaró la garganta. Separó los labios, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los azules de su interlocutor pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Aquello era _simplemente_ ridículo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —logró articular. De repente sentía que se había tragado una pelota de golf y que la tenía atorada en la garganta.

—Al menos no cuestionas qué tipo de gustar es —suspiró él, ligeramente aliviado.

Ella le dedicó — _trató_ — una mirada fulminante.

—Desde hace un tiempo ya —lo vio pasarse una mano por el cuello, aquello era señal de que se sentía tenso—. Había tratado de hacerme la vista gorda con eso porque —cerró los ojos —valoró nuestra amistad. Pero ya no podía más, en verdad lo siento, Sakura-chan.

—¿Y porqué —se aclaró la garganta —tendrías que hacer la vista gorda? —cuestionó.

—Oh, vamos Sakura-chan —Naruto cubrió su rostro con sus manos —todos sabemos que te gusta ese tipo que parece salido de Crepúsculo —bufó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, ¿tipo salido de Crepúsculo?

—¿Te estás refiriendo a Sai? —inquirió, aguantando una carcajada.

—¿A quién más sino…? —gruñó él, suspirando sonoramente.

—Sabes que Sai es novio de Ino, ¿verdad? —lo vio alzar la mirada rápidamente, incrédulo—. Y que pasamos más tiempo juntos porque me pidió ser la modelo de su asignación de arte ya que Ino no podía, ¿cierto?

Naruto entrecerró sus azules orbes.

—¿Q-qué? Espera, espera —alzó una mano—. Rechazaste la confesión de Lee diciendo que te gustaba alguien —trago en seco—. ¿No fue por Sai? ¿Fue una mentira?

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. Bien, honestamente todos en la redonda, incluyendo al idiota de Sai, parecían saber quién le gustaba, a excepción de la persona en sí.

Aquello era inverosímil.

Apartó las manos, inhalando profundamente y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—No, no me gusta Sai pero tampoco mentí en que alguien me gusta —señaló, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Naruto la miró mezcla de dolor y expectación en que le dijera quién era el afortunado.

—¿En serio no tienes idea de quién es? —espetó Sakura, con el tono cargado de incredulidad.

Él hizo un gesto con sus ojos y cejas como si dijera _"¿no es evidente que no sé nada?"_

Sakura asintió lentamente. Bien, si él había podido armarse de valor y confesarse, ella también podía hacer lo mismo y decirle quién le gustaba.

Vio esos azules ojos mirarle, expectantes. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, notando que el movimiento involuntario había atraído la mirada de él sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Él alzó la mirada lentamente hasta volver a encontrar los verdes ojos de ella, que le miraban con algo parecido a la alegría y anhelo.

La forma en que la estaba mirando en ese preciso momento le bastó a la Haruno para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando aquella declaración y que él necesitaba una respuesta.

—No eres muy brillante para estas cosas, Naruto —ella se movió lo suficiente para quedar en el espacio que las piernas separadas del rubio dejaban. Él la miró, un poco extrañado y nervioso.

¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Acaso quería torturarlo y quebrar su corazón completamente? Quiso retroceder, pero no podía. Estaba contra el barandal.

—Sa-Sakura-chan —musitó, titubeante—. Lo que tengas que decirme, puede ser…

—La persona que me gusta eres tú, zorro idiota —ella resopló, acercando su rostro un poco más al de Naruto.

El Uzumaki la miró, incrédulo. Sus ojos se entornaron, sus labios ligeramente separados y su ceño fruncido.

Aquello era inesperado. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y Sakura notó como el pulso latía en la piel bronceada de su cuello.

Sí, probablemente su cerebro se haya desconectado como el suyo minutos atrás. Mientras esperaba que él reaccionara, quizá podía aprovechar la situación y…

Y antes de siquiera pensarlo bien, se encontró estampando sus labios contra los masculinos. Los labios de Naruto eran cálidos y suaves y tenían un sabor a vainilla.

La sensación de sus labios — _¡por fin!_ — contra los suyos la llenó de calidez. Fue a separarse para observar la reacción del rubio pero él murmuró un: — _No te atrevas_ —que la dejó en su sitio, sintiendo como él movía los labios sobre los suyos.

De forma tan sutil y delicada. Como si temiera romperla.

En algún momento las manos de ella se habían afianzado en los hombros de Naruto mientras una de las manos del rubio acunaba el rostro de ella.

—Por favor, si estoy durmiendo, no me despierten —susurró Naruto, con voz ahogada y suplicante.

—Lo siento, no estás durmiendo —anunció ella, sonriendo de forma tenue mientras sus frentes se mantenían unidas.

—Hmm —Naruto tomó el riesgo de abrir un ojo y se encontró con ella mirándole—. Parece que no —pasó saliva mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su pulgar.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto en decirme? —dijo ella, con un bufido.

—¿Creer que otros chicos te gustaban? No sé Sakura-chan, jamás pensé que la persona que te gustaba era yo —lo vio morder su labio inferior—. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo tú?

—Tenía pensado decírtelo en unos días —rozó su nariz con la suya —en el día de tu cumpleaños —añadió, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Él abrió sus azules ojos en sorpresa y abrió y cerró los labios una y otra vez.

—¿Quizá debemos olvidar esto y esperar a que lo hagas? —bromeó él y ella le pegó suavemente en uno de sus hombros.

—Idiota, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya haremos otra cosa para tu cumpleaños —él alzó sus rubias cejas, expectante—. Como una cita en pareja —concluyó ella, bajando la mirada, completamente apenada.

Naruto creía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho por su garganta, por Dios que debía de latir más despacio.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta —hagamos eso entonces —asintió él, rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos, estrechando su figura contra sí.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —lo escuchó emitir un suave _"¿Hmm?"_ —realmente deberías aprender sobre la sincronización, mis pintas no son para nada lindas para recibir declaración tal —bufó.

Naruto había ocultado su rostro en el cuello femenino y Sakura lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, enviándole escalofríos.

—No importa, Sakura-chan —depositó un casto beso en la piel del cuello de ella antes de buscar sus ojos —hubieses salido con ese pijama que tienes que ya no puede más de tan desgastado que está y que, en tus propias palabras, te hace ver como un vegetal a punto de vencer, seguirás viéndote preciosa para mi.

Haruno Sakura podía sentir que humo salía, literalmente, de sus orejas.

—Eres un cursi, Naruto —espetó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Sí, una faceta que sale mucho cuando se trata de ti —corroboró. Se quedaron un rato así, escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro, sin creer del todo cómo habían salido las cosas.

Él había estado prácticamente seguro que ella lo rechazaría.

Y ella que él le confesaría algún tipo de crimen que implicaría huir por el resto de su vida. Aunque le alegraba que no fuera nada de eso.

Ya luego ella le haría saber lo que pensó cuando le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella y él contestaría que no sabía que lo había llevado a enamorarse de una mujer con imaginación tal.

Pero no importaba, con dicha imaginación o sin ella, lo importante es que la quería y ella a él por igual y eso en verdad, era lo que importaba.

 **—Fin—**

Tengo desde agosto con lo esencial de este escrito, primero iba a ser basado en la canción _**"Really, Really"**_ del grupo coreano **WINNER** , hice poco menos de la mitad en su primer día y luego lo dejé en borradores hasta que hoy…

Hoy, después de 3 milenios ( _okno_ ), después de tanto tiempo, me decidí a seguirlo. Con honestidad, no creo que tenga mucho sentido pero, ¿saben qué? Por vez primera _(?)_ quería escribir sin pensarlo mucho y bueno, éste es el resultado.

No quería escribir sobre corazones rotos, ni pasados tristes y esperanzas rotas, solo una confesión y una respuesta directa, hurra, felices todos xD.

De antemano me disculpo por el posible **OOC** , sepan que con todo, quise mantener los personajes lo más fieles a sus personalidad originales, pero a veces se nos salen de las manos ( _?_ ).

Y bueno, espero de corazón que a pesar de lo _lanzado_ de este escrito, puedan disfrutar del mismo, que fue hecho con mucho cariño, tratando de expresar de una manera u otra, mi cariño por el **NaruSaku** , sin más, me despido.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **2 Agosto, 2017**_

 _ **1ro de Octubre, 2017.**_


End file.
